


puppy problems

by instillared



Series: even smaller things [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: This day is not a day either of them have been looking forward to.





	puppy problems

**Author's Note:**

> for my love, cece/minshuas. prompt was "soonie and wonwoo bathing their maltese (from it started with a bang)"

“It says to conduct the elbow test, whatever that means.”

“It means you dip your elbow in the water and it’s an easier way to tell if the temperature is too hot or too cold. I’ll do it.”

“Okay. Once it’s comfortably warm and filled up about...four inches deep, it should be alright. How deep is it?”

“Do I look like a fucking ruler?”

 

This day is not a day either of them have been looking forward to. Soonyoung and Wonwoo figured they could get away with the bare minimum when it came to washing their smaller and much furrier four-legged companion. Their luck, however, ran out almost immediately and now they were facing a bigger problem. Here they were, both shirtless and in swim trunks, standing in front of their porcelain garden tub.

“I don’t know how she got out in the first place. Can she squeeze through the bars on the patio? Can she jump? I thought only cats could jump like that. Is our dog secretly a cat?” As soon as they managed to get Minnie inside, Soonyoung went off. Wonwoo frowned at their tiny Maltese who seemed to not yet quite understand the predicament she put them both through.

Only four hours prior had they noticed their playful pup was missing. This, of course, sent Soonyoung into a panic over losing the dog and some horrible stranger picking her up and taking her forever or the potential of her running into the street or falling off a cliff (they lived near no such cliffs). The reality, after an hour of walking around with her favorite chew toy and a few treats, was finding Minnie two streets over in the park. She had been chasing a squirrel and ended up literally barking up the wrong tree.

The mystery of her sneaking out would remain as such.

“Alright. So we just have to-- we have to calm her down. According to the website, the first bath for a puppy can be stressful and she could get hurt somehow.” Soonyoung, who is holding Minnie who is subsequently wrapped in a towel, begins cooing at the canine. “You’re such a good pup, aren’t you? So _clever_ , aren’t you?” and Wonwoo can’t help but notice even Soonyoung’s nonexistent tail begins to wag.

“Alright, Ace Ventura. What comes next?” Soonyoung pouts only slightly at this but scrolls onto the next slide. “Put the puppy in the tub. That’s it?” He hands her off to Wonwoo who then holds her at somewhat of an angle over the bathtub. “She’s not going to eat you.”

Wonwoo scoffs as Minnie attempts to lick every square inch of his arms, flailing in the process. “I know that. Do you have the shampoo and the cup?” Soonyoung nods, throwing the mess towel over his shoulder and grabbing a small white bottle and a plastic cup. Wonwoo lowers Minnie into the water, waiting for the inevitable whine of pain that never comes. Instead, they both find their dog is quite thirsty as she begins to lap up the bath water.

Soonyoung smiles and clicks open the bottle of puppy shampoo, squirting a small amount into his palm. “Pour some water over her back before I put the shampoo in,” he comments softly and Wonwoo does.

**Author's Note:**

> [send me prompts](https://curiouscat.me/instillared)  
>  or  
>  [tweet with me](https://twitter.com/instillared)


End file.
